1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved building panel for exterior and interior wall and roof surfaces of building structures and comprises an elongated body formed of relatively thin wall, molded hardboard material. The elongated panels include intricate, molded profiles which resemble historic lap siding and drop siding products of real wood and are especially designed to be competitive with relatively thick, hardboard panel siding, lap siding, panels, etc. as well as aluminum and vinyl siding materials and conventional wood, asphalt and other siding and roofing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, hardboard panels, panel siding and lap siding products have been provided with a relatively flat or planar back face and some of these panel products have an outer face or surface adapted for exposure to the weather which is formed in a molding or embossing process or includes grooves formed with cutters or grooving devices so as to resemble a plurality of individual laps or boards formed in a single member.
The following U.S. patents relate generally to roofing and siding panels and products and are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Fink et al RE. 24,246 Turek 3,897,667 Montross 373,373 Gadsby 3,899,855 Ochs 2,264,546 Carothers 3,943,677 Brady 3,333,384 Allen et al 4,366,197 Kneisel 3,326,493 Eaton 4,015,392 Johnson 3,643,394 Geimer et al 4,061,813 Mattes 3,703,795 Kirkhuff 4,065,899 Wilson et al 3,720,031 Golder et al 4,102,106 Hanlon et al 3,796,586 Tellman 4,188,762 Wilson et al 3,848,383 Tellman 4,261,152 Eaton et al 3,848,384 Tellman 4,266,382 Kirkhuff 3,852,934 Gleason et al 4,279,106 Wheeler 3,868,300 Hanlon et al 4,366,197 ______________________________________